07142014MaenamScarlet
10:00 AC: Maenam pulls out her spare shellphone. "AC@RC Scarlet can we talk?" 10:00 RC: Scarlet finishes making another pot of tea. "RC@AC: Sure, come on over. Rilset just left. <3" 10:01 AC: Maenam makes her way to Scarlet and Rilset's cabin, knocking on the door while wringing her scarf in her hand in anticipation. 10:02 RC: From within, Scarlet calls, "It's open!" 10:03 AC: Maenam opens the door, "Um.. hey Scarlet." 10:05 RC: "Hi Maenam! Would you like some tea?" She's already filling one cup, and has another ready. 10:06 AC: She hesitates for a moment, but shrugs. "Shore... um... I need to ask you something..." 10:06 RC: "Of course. Have a seat." She pours a second mug and heads over. 10:07 AC: "Thanks um... it's about Mr. Pos... um... Herald." 10:08 RC: "Oh... I heard Jack returned his memories." 10:09 AC: "Yeah, I guess? 10:09 AC: " 10:09 AC: "He said something about like...whale... I guess fin-ding you." 10:11 RC: "He hasn't found me yet... but I'm not the same as I was, so that may make it hard for him to find me." 10:12 AC: Maenam grows a worried frown at this. "Oh.. so, um... we're not shore if he um..." she flinches a little at the thought and begins wringing her scarf again, "...if he made it?" 10:12 RC: Scarlet laughs, her cheeks and scalp turning pink. "Oh my... THAT'S what you're worried about?" 10:13 RC: "I'm sorry, it's just. Sweety, he's a hero of Space!" 10:13 RC: "He's fine." 10:13 AC: Maenam breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh thank glub..." 10:15 AC: "As long as he's okay I like.. think I'll be fin." 10:15 AC: "Fine, I meant fine." 10:17 RC: "You will be. And if he comes back to me, I have sad news for him. I am not available. And he needs time to find himself." 10:20 AC: Maenam smiles, but its touched with a bit of sadness. "Whale... I mean well... just like, let him down easy for me okay?" 10:21 RC: "Um, Maenam... do recall who we're talking about. He might not get it if I'm not blunt." 10:22 AC: "...oh yeah..." 10:25 AC: Maenam takes a sip of tea, "also, um... Rilset was saying something about a party thing?" 10:28 RC: Scarlet sighs. "While some are happy about Jack's death, I felt it would be in poor taste. 10:32 AC: Maenam nods in agreement, "yeah, I totes get that... um, but I was thinking it might be like... worth a shot to get everyone together and touch bass on the whole like, 'flying around in a ship for awhile' thing." 10:33 RC: "That might be a good idea. You should talk to Libby about it, if you're all right with her right now." 10:35 AC: Maenam visibly flinches at that thought. "Um... yeah... maybe I should uh... like, work my way up to Libby. I um... don't think she'd want to talk with me after the whole... not helping her and throwing the Balish thing in her face again thing..." 10:35 AC: "Wow, I'm kind of a jerk aren't I?" 10:36 RC: "We all are, from time to time. I hear she gave Sami quite the earful earlier." 10:39 AC: "Wow um... alright, I guess I can give it a whirl...pool... dammit!" 10:41 RC: "What's wrong?" Scarlet takes a sip of her tea. 10:44 AC: "Nothing I um... I'll see if I can seaweed stalk I MEAN TALK TO YEAH TALK TO LIBBY." She stands awkwardly, "I am going to go do that right now bye Scarlet." 10:45 RC: "All right. Bye Maenam." She smiles. 10:47 AC: "BYE SCARLET... BADIS..." she says as she leaves, an audible "DAMMIT!" coming from the other side of the door.